For cleaning or purifying the air in the passenger compartment of a vehicle, many kinds of electronic air cleaner equipped with a so-called electrostatic precipitator have been used. Some of these cleaners have therein air sterilizing means (such as an ultraviolet sterilizing lamp), air deodorizing means (such as an activated charcoal filter) and negative ion generating means for providing the passengers in the compartment with comfortable ride. However, in such electric cleaners, considerable amounts of electric noise waves tend to leak out from the cleaner especially from the ultraviolet sterilizing lamp. Such noise waves interfere with other electric devices of the vehicle, such as radio receiver, in a great degree. Especially, as viewed in FIG. 1, if such electronic air cleaner "A" with the ultraviolet lamp is set at a position close to an antenna "B" of the radio receiver, the interference by the noise waves becomes most critical. In fact, for achieving smooth air flow in the passenger compartment of the vehicle, the cleaner is used to be set on a rear parcel shelf "C" even if the antenna of the radio receiver is attached to or immersed in a rear window pane "D", as shown.